Jaken's Little Fantasy
by LeaSecret
Summary: Jaken, out of curiosity, reads 'The Frog Prince'. Read to find out what happens next!One Shot.


Jaken's Little Fantasy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I should not own.

* * *

><p>"Jaken-sama! Read Rin a book please!"<p>

Jaken sighed, losing count of how many times Rin had asked that question. '_I think it was somewhere between 1000 and 1010.' _Too worn out to reply, Jaken just ignored Rin before thinking up curses for Kagome Higurashi for giving him so much pain.

'_Why would someone even want to give the brat a boke? What even is a boke? I'm guessing it's like a scroll seeing as how the brat asked me to _read_ it. Then why would it be called a boke!'_

Rin pouted, not liking that Jaken was ignoring her. And Sesshoumaru-sama had gone to get food for Rin again so she couldn't ask him! Rin huffed, before placing the book near Jaken for safekeeping and running off to the nearby flower field to make a flower necklace for her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama.

Jaken scowled, watching Rin run off again. '_I swear, that brat will be the cause of my death. One day she'll be kidnapped and Lord Sesshoumaru will kill me. Then he'll revive me, only to kill me again!' _Jaken mentally cried. Catching sight of the 'boke' that Rin left, he picked it up, curious.

'_The… Frog Prince?'_

* * *

><p>Jaken was halfway through the book, all the while scoffing at the idiocy of the princess for treating the frog so badly.<p>

'_After all, frogs are the best! Just look at me here, such a fine example. Only Lord Sesshoumaru is better than me! This stupid human is just like Rin! Not appreciating at all to have such a fine specimen even willing to get close to her.'_

Getting pissed with the story, Jaken slammed it close, throwing it onto the ground beside him. The writer of this 'boke' cannot get any more wrong than he already is! Deciding not to bother himself with the book any further, Jaken took a nap, feeling sleepy.

* * *

><p>Rin went out by herself to take a walk in the woods. Seeing a spring of water with a beautiful flower in the middle, she sat down for a short rest. She started playing with her favourite golden ball which she brought everywhere with her. Tossing it up, she stood up, attempting to catch it when it fell into the spring. Bursting into tears, Rin cried," Rin's ball! Rin wants it back!"<p>

"Brat! What's with all the noise!"

"Eww, why're you green and lumpy? But anyways, Rin wants her ball back. Help Rin get it back please!"

Jaken rolled his eyes. " You can get it yourself. Now stop being so noisy and let me get some sleep!" He yelled before disappearing into the spring again. Rin stared, before bursting into tears again.

"Seriously! You just won't shut up! Fine I'll help you!"

Rin beamed, before Jaken continued. "However, I have conditions. If I help you, you must bring me home, feed me, let me sleep with you, and most importantly, you must love me." He smirked evilly-really, he was quite an unnatural frog

Rin was troubled. '_Rin doesn't want to do all those stuff to Mr Green-and-Lumpy. But Rin really wants her ball!'_ Defiantly, Rin nodded, before agreeing. Jaken grinned before diving deep to retrieve the blasted toy.

As soon as he resurfaced with the ball, Rin cheered. She snatched it up and ran home, forgetting about Jaken, not caring about it anyway.

Jaken glared after her. '_Bloody Brat, of course she'd run. But not so easy _Princess.' He sneered. '_I'm the almighty frog! You can't get away from me that easily!' _Jaken gave an evil cackle, before hopping off after her.

The next day, while Rin was sitting down to eat, someone knocked on the door. Next, Rin heard a voice that only appeared in her nightmares, and it was shouting.

"Hey brat! I'm here after you ran off yesterday! You better let me in! You promised! And we all know little princesses do not break promises!"

Rin paled. It was Mr Green-and-Lumpy out to eat her. But she was a princess, and princesses really do keep promises. Holding back tears, Rin stood up to open the door, all the while with her father, King Sesshoumaru just continued eating, ignoring everything. He could just dispose of any nuisances anyway.

Opening the door, Rin looked down, seeing Jaken glare up at her.

"What are you waiting for? Pick me up! I've spent the whole night and today travelling here after you just ran away, so the least you can do is pick me up! Honestly brat, don't you have any princess-y characteristics in you?"

Rin gulped, before bending down to pick up Mr Green-and-Lumpy. She was determined to be the perfect princess, and if that meant being nice to Mr Green-and-Lumpy, then that's what she'll do. Bringing him in, she set it on the table, right next to her place.

"Now there Mr Green-and-Lumpy, Rin's feeding you! Rin keeps her promises. So Rin is princess!"

Raising his eyebrow at his daughter's statement, Sesshoumaru wondered what was happening and why exactly would his daughter put such an ugly creature on the table. He had just lost his appetite. Shrugging it off, he continued observing.

Jaken ignored Rin. He proceeded to stuff as much food as he possibly could fit into his mouth-that strangely looked like a beak-and swallowing hard. He drank some juice that was one the table before looking up at Rin.

"Bring me to bed."

Rin scowled, not wanting to sleep so early, but still desperately wanting to be approved as a princess, she did as she was ordered, leaving for her bedroom, not so much as a word to her father.

Sesshoumaru just stared after them, confused. He swore to himself that, should the creature do anything to Rin, it'll be dead before it can say' bed'.

The next day, Rin woke up to find Jaken gone. Heaving a sigh of relief, she got up to go through her morning ablutions. To her horror, she came out to find Mr Green-and-Lumpy once more waiting for her.

Jaken smirked evilly,"Now _princess, _you have to kiss me."

* * *

><p>Rin returned to where Jaken was, carrying a flower necklace. Humming to herself, she stepped up to Jaken, wanting to wake him up so that she could ask him to read her the book again. Tapping him, Rin called out his name. When that failed, she picked up the Staff of Two Heads and started hitting Jaken.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaken felt a headache setting in. Getting impatient, he proceeded to just grab Rin, before finally kissing her. Suddenly hearing a scream, he opened his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin screamed when Jaken suddenly made an abrupt move to grab her. Instead he had grabbed onto his staff and was currently kissing it. The woman head on the Staff was crying while the man was shouting.<p>

Jaken woke up to see that he was currently making out with his staff. Reacting too late, he received a flame thrower in the face.


End file.
